Picking Up the Pieces
by Atellix
Summary: Schneider has some thoughts about how the family works and what they mean to him. (Spoilers for season finale "Quinces".)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the brilliant writing or characters from the show "One Day at a Time", and I am using them only for practicing purposes.

 **Author's Note:** I've been battling with quite a bit of Writer' Block, as so in an attempt to battle it, I'm returning to my roots to write fanfiction. I'm trying to chip off a few topics from the 100 themes prompt list (one of the many out there, anyway). I fell in love with this show when it premiered on Netflix this year, and I'm especially enjoying the character of Schneider. So I thought I would try my hand at writing him from an omniscient perspective. Since I'm out of practice, I would appreciate any and all feedback that people would like to leave! This is in response to prompt #86, _Picking up the pieces_. I hope you enjoy.  
.

 **Picking Up the Pieces**

.

This was meant to be it. Elena's big day. Penelope had been planning it for weeks, months even ("I'm serious Schneider, I will come back from the dead for her quinces"). Lydia had been determined to find the perfect dress ("She must cry, Schneider," he'd heard more than once). Even Alex was ready for the occasion ("Dude, do you know how many social points you go up on the scale at a quinces?"). And even though Elena had been against it from the start, she eventually caved and even embraced it (although she'd never admitted it to him).

Even on the day of the quinces, things were promising in more ways than one. He'd been sent by Alex to pick up Penelope ("The last piece of the puzzle", he'd called her). He'd knocked and she answered, her hair in a frazzled ponytail and looking as if she'd just woken up. At her confused look, he smiled.

"I got one last pick up. You."

She still looked confused, noting the empty apartment and drawing attention to his blue suit and pink shirt. "What is going on? The Cubans are missing, my seating chart is gone, and I'm kind of attracted to you?" The words tumbled out before she realized she'd said them, like passing through a yellow light without realizing it's already turned red. "Nothing makes sense!"

Schneider ignored the warmth growing in his face. "Chill girl," he said. He explained to Penelope that he was here to take her to Elena's quinces and to go and get changed, but in his mind, managed to make a joke about putting on all her clothes and how rare a demand that was for him. Of course, seeing her come back out wearing the blue dress that she'd picked made him withdraw the joke in his mind.

They'd ridden to the quinces without saying anything. Well, without saying anything to each other. Penelope has gone into full apocalypse mode, listing aloud all of the things that will need to be done once she gets there, despite Schneider telling her that Alex has got it all under control. Finally she goes silent, but only for a moment. And when she breaks the silence, it's Schneider's name she says.

"What's up?" he says.

She's quiet for a moment, as though still deciding. Then she says "I need a favour."

"Name it."

She looks at him as he drives, and even out of the corner of his eye, he knows that the combination of the vulnerable look on her face and the pleasing view of her chest mean that no matter what she asks, he won't be able to say no.

"I need you to keep an eye on Victor for me."

Schneider nods, then stops. "Wait, like, watch him? Or just keep tabs on him? Has he done something?" He's trying to stop the protectiveness from creeping into his voice.

"No no, it's just… he hasn't had much to say since I talked to him in your apartment. And while I don't want to think the worst of him…" she trailed off, looking out the window. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Okay," said Schneider, "I won't keep an eye on him then. I certainly won't look for him when we get there and I absolutely will not watch to make sure that he doesn't do something stupid." He glances over at Penelope, who stares back at him. At the lack of reaction, he said, "I was kidding, I'll keep an eye-"

"-Yeah, I got that. Thanks," she said sarcastically. After a moment, she repeats herself, but this time it's genuine. "Thanks."

"No problem," he says, feeling relieved to feel the warmth back in her voice. It's a trait that's common in her family, which in some way, he's taken to thinking of as his own family. Certainly more of a family than he's known in a long time, the ruler with which to measure all other family encounters.

Which is why later, as Elena stands alone in the middle of the floor waiting for her father during the father-daughter dance, he feels his heart break a little.

He watches Penelope take her place on the dance floor with her daughter, sees Alex and Lydia join them. Then, as if pulled by a magnetic force, feels himself walking towards this family, joining them. He is unsure if he is welcome, but the smiles on the faces he approaches tells him all he needs to know.

He knows that even though they are all together, that something has been broken today, a hope that has been held without question for a very long time. He knows that it was a blow for Elena, an insult to Lydia, a fatherly absence for Alex and a repeated heartbreak for Penelope. In times like this, like in any crisis, they band together to support each other as they always have.

And when the dust settles, he will help them to pick up the pieces and carry on.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
